


Hither, Dear Bride

by WhiteCrane



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Childhood Trauma, Crossdressing, Disturbing Themes, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Endgame Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feminine Eddie Kaspbrak, Human Pennywise (IT), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Underage, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Sorcerers, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrane/pseuds/WhiteCrane
Summary: Pennywise is the King of Derry. Every 27 years he'd seek a bride among his people. Unfortunately this year, he chose Eddie Kaspbrak as his bride and Eddie's life took a turn. Terrified and unwilling, Eddie makes his escape five years after the marriage and ends up meeting Richie Tozier, a thief, a leader of Brigands and his life takes another turn.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Pennywise, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51





	Hither, Dear Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Please read!
> 
> This is basically my first Reddie fanfiction so please be gentle with me. This is written to deal with my anxiety, since writing and reading helps ease me. It's been quite a while since I've written something. I've lost the motivation and inspiration when I became (still am) a mess. This story is helping me get through my internal conflict.
> 
> So this story's a Royalty AU because I just love it! Before we start, I'll be handing out some facts to avoid confusion. I've used the Movie's canon for the year that Eddie and Richie were born. I've used a few canon facts but I'm also going to change them into ways I like to fit in the story.
> 
> As the characters grow older, even if they reach the modern years like 1990 to 2000's, the settings still won't be modern and will remain like the older times just to fit the AU of this story. I will also have to warn you about future disturbing things but I will not include too much gore.
> 
> I made the image for Pennywise as its actor's appearance in this story. So basically, Pennywise has Bill Skarsgard's looks, handsome- everybody say thank you Crane lmao
> 
> Also excuse me for my bad writing, it's been a while. Enjoy!

_ **1853, Derry** _

Green adorned the vast Earth like a blanket, whether green was grass or a number of trees. The sky had a fair colour of light blue, barely any clouds could be sighted. The glare of the sunlight was not too strong to blind those who gazed at the sky and the people below thought the weather suited the most awaited day.

If the sky was paradise, then so was the earth beneath it.

The people have gathered to what they have called the town square. Each carried their own valuables, some mothers could be found holding their children besides them. Objects for construction could be found surrounding the people, giving insight to what they were aiming to do. They all had warm smiles upon their faces, but the warmest of all belonged to the tall man who was deemed the leader among the group, who led with pride and hard work to gain what was now resting beneath their feet.

He stood in front of the murmuring crowd, clearing his throat for silence that he easily gained. Soon came forth his wife whose hand he held proudly. The silent but keen crowd waited for their leader to speak.

"We've been seeking for years." He spoke, his deep and gentle voice being the only sound they could hear. The tall man had curly dark locks and gorgeous blue eyes, he was a beauty and so was his wife who had a curly light brown for hair and the same blue eyes but lighter.

Their followers loved them so.

"For years we have sought a home, a place we can call our own." He continued, eyes scanning the crowd before him. "I thank the good Lord for he has given us this very much awaited day. For all our hardships, he has graced us what we've been praying for! Come, feast your eyes upon our prayers!" He exclaimed, using his free hand to gesture at the place.

"Our prayers lay right beneath our feet, my good friends!" He let out a joyful laugh followed by the crowd's applause. He hugged his wife closer to his side who held a pretty and proud smile for her husband. "This day, we celebrate this achievement, this gift, for we will no longer exhaust ourselves in searching." The crowd laughed at the last bit.

"Of course, I would not have done this by myself. All of us helped in searching, the only difference was that, I led among my dearest of friends albeit we were the ones that should be the followers." He said with a joke, causing them to laugh louder.

"Now, now," he gestured for them to quiet down as he let go of his wife for a bit allowing his wife to join the crowd, on cue, his best friends walked to him, carrying their own grins and as well as a flag, "we will build our own kingdom, a kingdom unlike any other!"

The people cheered when the flag was raised by their leader. The leader's best friends stood among him and the crowd proudly called them,

The founders.

"The Kingdom of Derry!"

The founders of Derry.

The flag was royal blue in colour, a golden glittering sun in the middle of its flag. Each of the sun's rays had its own meaning. If one looked closer, they will see subtle letters embedded upon each rays. The first ray had a _T_, the second, a _K_, the third, a _U_, the fourth, a _D_, the fifth, an _M_, the sixth and seventh, both _H_, though the sixth had a little _L _beneath its H while the seventh had a little _S_.

The eight had a _V_.

Everyone knew the rays represented the founders. The letters were designed perfectly well to blend in with the rays and if one never studied it, they would not see the letters.

"We will choose our King and Queen to start their bloodline as rulers of Derry." One of the founders, known as Daniel, spoke and immediately, they screamed out their leader's name much to the other founders' delight.

"Mr. Frederick should be our king!"

"Frederick!" 

The leader, Frederick, was surprised.

"Goodness gracious, I can't be a king." He laughed nervously, causing the crowd to shake their heads in disagreement. "Oh for God's sake, of course you can!" One of the founders and his best friend exclaimed, nudging him at the side.

"Albert, you know I can't. I only led these people and had done so with your guidance along the Victors. The only reason I was chosen as the leader among us was because I was the one you all followed." Frederick reasoned, only to have Albert disagree with him.

"Everyone will agree that Mr. _Frederick_ here," Albert gave him a playful glare as he emphasized his name, the crowd listened to Albert, "would make a good king." Everyone but Frederick nodded. "Before you protest, Frederick, may I remind you of who it was that guided everyone?" Albert raised an eyebrow.

"It was Mr. Howard and Mr. John, if I wasn't mistaken." Frederick said, making the crowd laugh once more. Howard and John flushed at that statement and laughed among the others. Frederick with his humour never failed to amuse them. Albert's lips quirked up and he shook his head. "No, you imbecile, it was _you_."

"Please elaborate, Mr. _Albert_."

Albert rolled his eyes. "All of us are founders, Frederick. All of us did search and fought hard to find home, but it was you who led us when we wished to give up. Howard gathered us, John provided us information, Daniel gave us the supplies, Bruce protected us, Seth built our shelters, and I tended to the ill but you?" Albert pointed at his chest gently.

"You my dear stupid friend," everyone chuckled, "you were the one who _led _us to where we are now. What use were all we've given if we were the ones who wanted to give up in our search? You were the one who encouraged us and helped us all the way. Had you not given us courage, then we would not have been here at all, we would never reach and call this place _Derry _had it not been for you." Albert smiled widely.

Frederick almost teared up.

"I say you must become our King, and we, the Victors, will be by your side, your nobles, your advisors, but most importantly, your _best friends_. We will help you build and rule Derry. Believe me, we all see you as a fitting King and besides," Albert held Frederick's hand, his eyes gazing at a certain lady among the crowd.

Albert grinned.

"You have a wife." Then he winked.

The crowd laughed at that and Frederick snorted. "What he says is true!" Bruce came along. "You already have a wife, therefore, we already have our Queen!" The crowd cheered, whistling at Frederick and his wife who blushed furiously as they were being teased. 

Frederick shook his head and laughed. After calming himself from laughter, he took a deep breath, squeezing Albert's hand tightly. "Alright, I will be your King-"

The crowd erupted into loud cheering and Frederick silenced them, but not rudely done so.

"_But_ the Victors will still remain your founders even if I am King and my wife, your Queen." He cleared. "Just a little warning, I haven't a clue on what it is to be King so blame the Victors if Derry falls into ruins. It is not my fault these scums haven't settled, I could have sworn they planned to make my marriage one of the reasons as to why I should be King." The crowd laughed again. 

"We did, and besides," Seth spoke, "it would be easier to find a King with a Queen already to save the trouble of finding a bride, am I correct?"

"Yes!" The crowd yelled.

Frederick sighed, but he smiled.

"Then you have your King." All of them were overjoyed.

Among the crowd, an elderly had a small smile upon his face. His eyes, though tired, were warm as they stare at the figures in front. He stood at the back, besides an apprentice who was much like his son. He had been looking at Frederick and Albert, the way the best friends held hands, the strong symbolism of friendship that could grow the most powerful thing in the group's bloodline.

"Sir, what do you see?" He heard Andy ask beside him. He and Andy had eyes unlike most but like few, eyes that could see what would never be visible in the human eye.

"I see a dark path." He stated, eyes spotting another man among the crowd, a man who would play a huge role in the new King's journey. Andy squirmed beside him, clearly uncomfortable. "I figured I wasn't the only one. With my unmastered arts, I can only see a single path. Do you think we should interfere?" Andy questioned, making him close his eyes and look back at the founders before them.

He kept his eyes over Frederick and Albert, and he shook his head.

"We've no need to."

"Why?"

He looked at Andy and over the joyful faces of the people. He was silent for a while, and when he spoke, Andy was sent in a slight awe.

"I can see two paths and there is a bright path," he gave Andy a smile, "and it's after the dark one."

They had joined the celebration.

That was the day Derry had its King. Frederick's bloodline would start and the Victors, as the founders would like to be called, all became members of the Royal Court. Dukes and Duchesses, Viscounts, Lords and Ladies, and such. It started the day no one could ever forget.

1853 was the year Derry and its Kingdom was founded and built, the year that Derry had their royalties, and was also the year the grand scheme began for a man who wanted nothing but to be feared. He was a man of jealousy, he had hatred for the royals who seemed so fearless just because they had authority and he wondered, how would being feared taste like?

He wondered what it would be like to be in their place, to be able to have power just by a mere title.

He used to be their follower, used to be loyal, until he had began to embrace sorcery, studying the arts of witchcraft in hopes of satisfying his ever inhuman needs. He studied and studied, until he too, became inhuman. A spell gone wrong, and so he was turned.

He wasn't the only one who had studied the dark arts and yet he was the only one who failed and _turned_.

Pennywise was his name and _fear _was his _game_.

_ **1857, Derry** _

The halls of the Royal Palace were eerie, not one dared utter a word, not one breathed loudly. The King, dressed in his night robes, fidgeted, worry plastered upon his face as he continuously rubbed his palms against one another. He leaned against the wall before the huge doors that would open the portals to his and his wife's chamber, frightened of what news would the midwife deliver.

His best friends stayed besides him, soothing him in spite their own worries. Since Anna was Frederick's wife and Queen, she had become a part of their group and they loved her so, it was why they too, feared but hope for the best.

Frederick swore he had gone pale the moment he had heard his wife screaming earlier, wailing in what Frederick could only guess as a pain so excruciating. They'd heard the commotion inside and it took all control in Frederick to avoid barging in the room and to his wife's side. Had Anna not requested privacy months ago regarding the moment she would be in labor, Frederick would have been there, clutching his wife's hand, murmuring sweet nothings, and kissing her forehead. 

Her screams had stopped and there was silence. Frederick could not hear anything and his heart paced erratically. He feared for the worst.

Albert, his closest among his best friends, clutched his hand and rubbed his knuckles, one of his endearing affection that could calm Frederick down.

"She will be fine. She is strong, and so is your child." Albert reassured him, and that's when they heard a shrill, a shrill that could only belong to a newborn. Their shoulders sagged in relief and Frederick's knees had gone weak, tears formed in his blue eyes with a relieved and overjoyed smile. The doors were opened by the servants and immediately, Frederick rushed inside to his wife who laid exhausted. Her hair was an absolute mess and strands stuck onto her face, thanks to her profuse sweating.

He could hear her loud breathing along his newborn child's cry that carefully died down. He saw their child resting in her arms and his heart warmed when Anna gave him a soft yet tired smile. Her eyes showed love and Frederick knew his own showed the same. He had tearfully took the infant to his arms, grinning brightly as the infant, bundled in a white blanket, pushed their little fists to their own face.

"A boy, Your Majesty." Anna heaved and Frederick allowed his tears to roll over his cheeks. Neither had noticed they were given privacy to bask in the joy of having their first child.

"Oh, my Queen.. We have our little princeling." Frederick was nearly as breathless as Anna was. He gazed at their _son _and he could almost sob joyfully at the thought of becoming a father to his beloved wife's child. He was so lucky and so he chanted thanks for the answered prayers. His beautiful wife is safe and she had delivered him a gorgeous baby boy who would soon be his heir, who would carry their surname and would rule their people like his parents did.

Frederick happily kissed Anna on her soft lips, using his free hand to gently caress her hair. "You've done so well, Anna.. I cannot ever thank you enough.. You are so strong and I've never been more happy to have been your husband. I love you so much, love. Now rest, and you shall see me by morn." It seemed like that was what Anna was waiting to hear, for her smile turned smaller but remained as sweet.

Her eyes fluttered and before she went to her dreamland, she softly uttered,

"Theodore."

Derry had its first prince.

_ **1880, Derry** _

"My son." Frederick called out to his son who had a striking resemblance to him and his wife. He grew up a strong and loved Prince, whose charms and intellect gained the people's favour without effort. Theodore looked at his father, away from the mirror of his chamber. He gave his father a dashing smile.

"Do I look like a Prince?"

Frederick snorted.

"You _are _a Prince."

Theodore grinned, and Frederick can never measure how much he loves his son. His son, now twenty-three, had become a gorgeous man. He had dark brown hair that reached over his shoulder, curling into soft waves. He had freckles and had a natural blush over his cheeks. He looked like Frederick but younger and better, for he carried the same blue eyes that came from his mother.

Theodore's off to present his betrothed in front of the entire Derry. Frederick had never felt prouder of his son who was once an infant he and Anna could easily hold, now he was a man, about to be a husband to a beautiful lady, and would soon ascend the throne. 

"It seemed like it was only yesterday me and your mother held you close to our chests." Frederick reminisced, smiling warmly at his son who returned it. "Now look at you." He added.

Theodore's garments showed nothing but complete royalty. He looked sophisticated and his manners were that of grace. When Frederick went closer to him, he placed a hand over Theodore's shoulder, an act of comfort from father to son.

"Do you think I'll do well?" Theodore asked and Frederick nodded. "Of course you will." Theodore sighed, "I hope I won't make a fool of myself and of you in front of our people. I want them to love Natasha and I as they have loved mother and you." He admitted. Frederick understood what his son meant, and he tightened the grip over his son's shoulder, giving him a comforting squeeze.

"They will love you and Natasha, Theo. They will. This day is a beautiful day so you shouldn't fear. Even if they have no love for you and Natasha, would it really matter? The two of you love each other and that _matters_. I believe they will love you anyways, why wouldn't they?"

Theodore hugged Frederick.

"I love you. Thank you for lifting my spirits up."

Frederick hugged him back.

"I love you too and I'm so proud of you." 

The people gathered over the town square, listening with anticipation as their Prince gave them his impromptu speech. He had been welcomed by his folks, respected as he had respected them and they had been so enthusiastic upon seeing Natasha from Bangor, especially when it was announced that Natasha was to wed Theodore.

All was well, they were given blessings and the crowd's whole love and support. The other founders and their own families had given the Royal Family compliments and even embraced.

Royals nor villagers expected the seemingly gorgeous day to swiftly turn into chaos.

The bright clouds turned black and the blue sky turned red. Countless red balloons floated all over the sky and numerous screams of terror erupted from the people. The chaos created different sorts of noises, balloons exploding, slaughtering, frightened screams, and laughter.

In the middle of all this chaos, stood the man who turned mad and he was laughing.

Frederick was dead. The King and Queen were dead.

_He killed them._

The Prince and his lover had ran off along the other founders, bringing the people they could gather.

Frightened, they escaped.

Pennywise became King. 

_ **1981, Derry** _

The Kingdom of Derry had an unsettling aura. The clouds were always grey and the people were always afraid. Barely a glimpse of the Sun could be seen and barely anyone would come out of their houses. No one seemed to know how to smile, or what a smile even is for all the young boy knows, Derry had never seemed to have been happy.

The young boy, with light brown hair and a slightly tan skin, held a medicine near his chest. His small hand created a tiny fist around the huge jar of a herb he had no clue of, other than his mother always using its oil to treat his skin to prevent any skin disease.

Barely even reaching a full grown man's hip, the boy with big and innocent hazel brown eyes looked so vulnerable and small. His white long sleeve button-up shirt was too huge for him, making him even smaller than he already was. His navy blue shorts could barely be sighted due to the hem of his upper clothing covering it, and his black shoes were already tinted with a bit of mud due to running off their mansion and over the grass and dirt.

He stood at the town square, gazing at the far tower of the palace between the tall buildings. Even for a five year old like him, his stomach churned with an uncomfortable feeling the more he looked at the palace that had walls that were too focused on white and red, like bright but dreadful colours. Even from far away, the colors seemed to be peeled off, showing a dull and rotting color and for a child like Eddie, that sent him shivers.

The roofs of each tower could be seen with lots of red balloons and the boy had always wondered why balloons seemed to be a constant design, but his mother always shushed him and his questions so he had always assumed the balloons were for the King's parties or perhaps for grand celebrations. 

His mother refused to speak of the King and always seemed to worry over his father who was the King's advisor. The boy didn't understand.

He was too young, but it never stopped him from wondering.

He began to walk to wherever his little feet would take him, unaware that he was alone, that the few folks earlier had already went home. Before he could even walk too far from the town square, he'd been stopped.

"Eddie! Eddie-bear!" A frightened shriek from behind startled him, making him almost drop his medicine. His gaze was torn from the palace and met those of his mother's furious but scared eyes.

"M-Ma..?" Eddie called out for her as she panted for air for a while before she carried him and hugged him close to her chest tightly. "Oh my sweet sweet boy.. Why had you ran off!? It's dangerous outside, Eddie-bear!" She cried out, making the young boy's heart break. He pouted and looked down in guilt for his misbehaving.

"Am sorry mommy.." 

His mother, Sonia, looked distressed, much more than usual. Her hair was messy, her curls falling into unruly waves. She was wearing her sleeping robes, having no care in how she looked like as long as she had her darling son with her. "Why had you ran off, Eddie?" She kissed his cheeks and held him tighter, crying in what seemed to be relief but Eddie didn't really know that.

The young boy looked at the tower, remembering his purpose.

"Daddy.." His high-pitch voice had sounded sad and guilty that Sonia's heart broke. "Oh.. Eddie-bear.." She sighed before she eventually turned and walked hastily home, taking Eddie back to their mansion without much of a protest coming from her son.

Eddie was an obedient boy. So vulnerable yet so strong. Neither Sonia and Frank wanted to lose him.

It was silent all the way home. The people they passed by held the same faces. Cautious, careful, and most of the time they silenced one another whenever they'd whisper. It was as if they were terrified of being caught speaking.

They were.

As soon as they got home, the maids of the household immediately tended to them as they got to the lounge room. Eddie sat on the couch as his mother checked him all over for any wounds. She made him take his shoes off, leaving him with another cleaner one.

"Ma.." Eddie called out to her as he watched Sonia scrub his skin clean with the oil in the jar he held earlier. One of the maids combed his hair, the other, helping Sonia and tending to her too every now and then. Sonia would've gotten the maids to do all medication related for Eddie but she trusted no one but herself and her husband when it came to Eddie's health.

"Yes?"

"Why do you get scared when I go out?" He asked, quietly, carefully. This had Sonia and the maids tense up, but Eddie was too focused on looking at his lap to notice.

Sonia nodded at the maids, gesturing them to leave after she muttered her thanks.

She sat besides Eddie, holding him close to her side. She kissed her forehead gently and Eddie's chest started to hurt when he looked up and saw her tear up. "Mommy's scared you'd get hurt, Eddie-bear." She said. "But ma.. No one is going to hurt me." He said, his innocence plastered all over his face that made Sonia want to protect him more.

"The world is dangerous, Eddie. There are people who will hurt you, people who will prey on you. I love you so much that I can't let you go outside and not worry. If I could, I would've made your daddy stay at home but the.." She paused and she gulped.

"The King made him the advisor and now your daddy has no escape.. He has to be out there with that- that.." She was afraid, she was trembling. 

Eddie put his smaller hand on his mother's cheek.

"Can't you and pa just ask the King to let him go home? I want daddy to be home, ma." Sonia cried for the third time in the day. "We can't, Eddie-bear.. Mommy and daddy are scared of him." Eddie's curiosity peaked.

"Why?"

"H-He's _bad_, Eddie-bear.. So bad.."

Eddie placed his head on his mother's shoulder after he had sat on her lap, letting her welcoming arms embrace his little body. "Like the bad people in the books you always read to me before sleep?" He asked softly, doe eyes staring at his mother's own that warmed up from the look he gave her. "Yes, Eddie.. but much much worse.."

Eddie gasped comically. "We have to save daddy!" He exclaimed, watching as Sonia's face turned sadder than before. She looked so worn out, so exhausted that Eddie became sorry for all the trouble he caused since the morning. "I wish we could.." She mumbled. Eddie pouted, "We can be like the Knight fighting the dragon to save the Princess," He tugged on her sleeve, enthusiam filling his young heart at the ideas filling up his mind, "or- or the- the healer that saved the joker from the evil clown!" He brightly exclaimed, giving his mother his hopeful eyes.

Sonia couldn't decide between crying or laughing at her son's clueless and hopeful ideals to save her husband. She just knew Frank wouldn't be saved that easily from the King.

She couldn't take away the hope in her son's eyes, so she smiled. "Daddy would be very proud to have you as his Knight and healer, Eddie-bear." She uttered, caressing his hair lovingly. Eddie gave her a bright smile, using his small thumb to wipe her tears before using his fingers to pick gently on the edges of her lips, pushing them higher.

"Joy fits you mommy.. Daddy and I don't want you to be sad."

Her eyes teared up once again and she hugged him closer, in love, in fear, in despair.

"I don't wish for any of you to be sad either." She all but sobbed, more so when Eddie embraced her tightly with all he could with his small and thin arms. "Don't cry, mommy.." Eddie's voice wavered, lips pouting more as he heard his mother cry yet again.

"J-Just promise mommy.. You- you won't leave, alright? Stay.."

Eddie nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck.

"I am staying, ma."

That was his promise to his mother, a promise he hadn't known he would truly keep until he had found out the horrid truth and understood.

Night had fallen. They were at Sonia's floor, near the fireplace, close enough to feel the warmth radiating from the tamed fire as they sat on the couch. Eddie sat on her lap as she read him another story to prepare him for bedtime. The book was settled on his lap, allowing him to see the small paragraphs along the drawings formed to create precise images of the events.

As Sonia turned to another page, both heard a loud commotion outside that had them turning to the huge doors that had opened abruptly. Sonia would've yelled at the maids had she not seen her husband fall over on the floor followed by their servants.

"Daddy!"

"Frank!"

Yells of horror erupted from both mother and son as they rushed to Frank's side. The servants moved frantically as they each shouted at each other to get the medicine to tend to their master.

"Frank, oh my God!" Sonia sobbed as she carefully held Frank, helping her husband to sit upright. Eddie was already crying at the sight before him. His father's right arm was bleeding and it looked so horrible that Eddie had vomitted in fright. The wound was a huge scratch, the fabric of his father's sleeve was torn and so was his skin, revealing his flesh and allowing blood to pour all over the reddened part of his skin that wasn't torn. A huge chunk of flesh was taken from the shoulder to the elbow.

It was as if the motive of whoever caused it was attempting to tear his arm apart.

"D-Daddy!!" Eddie screamed, shrilling as the blood met the floor like a puddle. "Eddie, don't stare!" Sonia yelled between her sobs, completely horrified between saving her husband and protecting Eddie from such a sight.

"S-Sonia.." Frank grunted, his back leaning against the door with his wife kneeling in front of him and his son besides him. "What happened to you, Frank!?" Furious tears fell from her eyes, Eddie couldn't count how many times his mother had cried the whole day. Sonia tore a huge part of her dress that she loved to stop the blood and cover the wound of the one she loves.

Snot, tears, and vomit were all that Eddie had coming out from him, completely traumatized from what he had seen that when the servants came to tend to Frank, both his mother and father ordered them to take Eddie to his chamber with another servant to comfort him.

He had fainted.

The next day, he was on his parent's bed. His father's right arm was patched up to heal and as of now, he's sleeping and so was his mother. Eddie made way to rest between his parents. His mother, half-asleep, wrapped an arm around him and Frank and Eddie had done the same, putting his arm beneath his mother's around his father's waist.

He had barely recovered from last night but he was feeling better just knowing his father was alright and here with them. His mind had been scarred and the image would never leave him nor the trauma, for he was too young to be exposed to that scene.

He had overheard the maids talking during their breaktime. They were in the kitchen when Eddie wanted to get a glass of water by himself. They were talking about the King and how it was him who had done that to his father. When Eddie asked them, they had no choice but to tell him for even if he was young, they were obligated to oblige to their master's wishes.

He wished to know, so he did.

He was young, but he was already terrified, and _angry_.

"This is Derry." His personal maid, Myra, stated with grief after she had hesitantly explained what she should have never told a child. Eddie had insisted and now his young mind's filled with a vague train of thoughts and he started to learn.

_This is __**Derry**_.

It was a reminder, a sad truth, that this was Derry and it _is _Derry and it's _horrifying_ for Eddie.

Frightened by what he'd learn, he went to his parents and now he's laying between them. There are things he can't understand yet, there's only little that a young mind can comprehend, but he knew and understood one thing.

_He doesn't want to be in Derry. _

** _1981, Outside Derry _ **

The sound of wood clashing against one another accompanied with that of grunts and yells were all that Maggie Tozier could hear as she held her bottle of rum near her lips after a shot in the night. She had went to the training grounds of their hidden town after realizing her husband and son weren't home, guessing that the two would have been training, knowing Wentworth, her husband, had been thrilled at the idea of teaching their son combat.

Her guess was right so now she was watching her husband and five year old son fighting, each with a long piece of wood, or as Maggie would wittingly call it, a thick piece of stick.

They fought like fencing, Went being gentle to his son who enjoyed and was rather reckless but skillful nonetheless. They had finished when Went let their son win.

Richie had dark brown hair that's almost mistaken as black and he had bright blue eyes. His hair was messy and he was sweating all over his fair white skin, lips forming a grin as he beamed to Maggie about his victory.

"I won!!" He yelled in triumph, his high-pitched voice almost defeaning. Went and Maggie only laughed and congratulated him. "Some tough guy you were, warrior." Went chuckled, roughing up Richie's hair more that Maggie teasingly slapped his hand. "Yeah, Richie. Someday, you're going to be stronger than your old man." Maggie winked at Richie, trying to ignore Went's hilarious but adorable pout.

She failed, obviously.

"Stop it with that look, Went! You look horrible!" She laughed and Went got closer to her. "Oh but you love it, Maggie." She rolled her eyes, placing her bottle down as she carried Richie, hugging him to her chest. "You still look horrendous, old man." She teased.

Richie giggled. "Old maaan!" 

"Me and your mom are the same age!"

"You look older!"

Maggie snorted, then the banter between father and son started and all she could do was laugh as she listened and watched the two. When she had had enough, she scolded them. "Alright now, shut it, both of you! You two smell like junk and need sleep! We have a hunt tomorrow." She told them, receiving apologies from both side.

They walked on their way to home and while they did so, Richie asked his mom to let him down, holding his parents hands instead as they walked.

It wasn't soon when he eventually asked.

"When are we going to move in an actual town?"

Both tensed up.

"What do you mean, Richie?" Maggie questioned and Richie shrugged. For a five year old kid, Richie was already smart and both Maggie and Went know he isn't exactly innocent, knowing that the environment they're living in and what they're doing for a living aren't exactly what one would say innocent.

"I don't really know.. But I heard dad mention about it to Bill's daddy." Maggie snapped her head towards Went who looked as surprise as she did. Maggie shook her head. "Well Rich, before all this, we did have our own hometown. We just left, so now we have our own small village." Went explained and by the look that young Richie gave him, they knew Richie was asking for a precise explanation.

"Why did we leave though?"

Maggie sighed, knowing it was something too personal and dark for a child to handle.

"You'll know it when you're older." She told him, making Richie pout.

When they got home, Richie didn't fail to run his mouth again. The kid couldn't be silenced easily, whether or not he was curious, he'd still talk regardless. "Did we leave because dad always wanted to hunt outside?" He asked, making the parents smile. "Yeah, sorta like that." Went replied. "Your grandpa loved hunting too so we had no choice but to move places to places for it." He added.

Richie nodded as he hopped onto his bed. "I wish we didn't leave though. Me and Billy and the others could've gotten more places to play." He said, making them chuckle. "Alright kid, now go to sleep." Went told him.

"No story~?"

"Fine, a story." That, they told him. It was a story about a lost kingdom that fell into tragedy, where a healer saved a joker that had Richie giggling endlessly. The healer saved him from this evil clown that Richie admitted he already hated, and during the story, he made his proclaims that he would be the joker to save the healer from the trouble, and that he and the healer would be the best of friends and save the kingdom together.

Richie was a bright child full of humor and joy even at such a young age.

Maggie and Went planned to keep it that way, even if it means having to avoid the hometown they most hate. It wasn't home, and it never was.

Derry could never be their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think, it helps me a lot. ♡ If there are any questions, feel free to ask.


End file.
